


The Rules

by Denstort



Category: Muse (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, M/M, mention of murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-03
Updated: 2015-10-03
Packaged: 2018-04-24 14:20:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4922890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denstort/pseuds/Denstort
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rules are meant to be followed...no matter what....right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Rules

Dominic knew the rules…well, there were only two rules. When you opened the shipping container, you checked the merchandise, but you never touched.

Didn’t matter what it was…drugs...money…weapons, and the other rule was that you delivered it on time…and you don’t ask questions.

He was very good at following the rules and it had kept him alive, and he made sure his crew followed the rules, so they always got the best jobs.

So he wasn’t surprised when the boss personally called him.

“Howard, I have a very special piece of merchandise coming in tonight.”

“Yes boss, I’ll call my crew.”

“No, just you. This piece of merchandise is way too valuable…they might get tempted. But I can trust you Howard.”

“Yes boss, what time is it arriving?”

“The usual time…and you won’t be needing the truck, use the car.”

“Alright boss.”

“The details as to where and when it is to be delivered to will be sent to your phone…no paper trail.”

“Yes boss…understood.”

“And Howard, this time you may need to handle the merchandise.”

“Boss, the rules.”

“Just this once, it may need some moving.”

“I understand boss.”

******************

Dominic watched as the container was placed on the ground. He wondered what the merchandise was, and what made it so valuable? It couldn’t be that big since he only needed the car.

He approached the doors and noticed that although they were bolted shut, they were not sealed, and it looked like there were ventilation holes.

“Bring the lights over, then open it up and make yourself scarce.”

“Yes boss,” the dock worker said.

He opened the doors and was about to turn the lights on when he heard movement. He tensed and drew his gun,then switched the lights on.

It took him a few minutes to adjust to the brightness, but when he did, he nearly dropped his weapon in surprise…no, shock.

There was a person, to be precise a man….a young man cowering at the back of the container. He couldn’t really tell if he was young…but he could tell that he was terrified.

He took a breath and slipped back into his professional mode; it wasn’t his business if the boss had gone into the people trafficking business.

“Out,” he said, waving the gun at the figure.

But when the figure stepped out and into the light proper, Dominic was shocked again. He wasn’t just young; he didn’t look like he was out of his teens.

“Jesus...how old are you kid?” he said, not sure why he asked, breaking rule number two.

“N-nineteen,” he stammered in reply.

Christ, he was just a kid….what was the boss playing at?

The boy spoke again.

“L-let me g-go.”

There was so much hope in those words that Dominic hated himself for shattering it.

“Sorry kid…get in the car.”

“P-please.”

“In the car,” he said and waved the gun at the boy.

He did as he was told and got into the back of the car. Dominic shut the door, trying to avoid what were scared blue eyes that stared at him.

He been driving for at least an hour when then boy spoke again.

“He’s g-going to kill m-me.”

Dominic flicked his eyes to the rear view mirror.

“The boss doesn’t kill kids.”

“Not your b-boss. The o-one your t-taking me t-to.”

“Not my problem,” he replied, although he did feel a twinge of something.

“He g-gets off on it.”

Dominic stopped the car and turned to face the kid, who still looked terrified.

“Listen kid…I’m just the delivery guy.”

He turned back and started driving again. There was silence for a few more miles, then the kid spoke again.

“Sometimes h-he k-kills them a-after f-fucking them o-once.”

Dominic tries to ignore what the kid was saying…not his problem, he keeps repeating to himself.

“S-sometimes it c-can take h-him days.”

“Shut up kid!” he snapped.

“S-sometimes he doesn’t k-kill t-them, h-he m-marks t-them a-and k-keeps t-them.”

Dominic suddenly pulled over and this time he got in the back of the car, and finally looked properly at the kid.

The kid skin was pale…almost like marble and the shock of black hair made him seem paler…and he had eyes that were a shade of blue he’d never seen before; the kid was very attractive.

Then he noticed the scar on the kid’s neck; it looked like it had been made by a blade.

The kid’s hand went to it when he noticed him staring.

“H-he marked m-me….b-but I g-got a-away…t-this time he’ll k-kill me.”

Dominic felt his stomach roil…he was a hardened criminal, but he never got involved in anything that was truly sick, and this sounded like it was beyond sick.

Suddenly he started to question working for the boss, for someone who would aide some sick fuck.

What’s your name kid?”

“M-mathew.”

It was that night that Dominic broke the rules; it was that night that dozens of police turned up at a particular address and found things that would shock even hardened cops and dragged away a screaming and demented beast of a man.

It was that night that a high-profile crime boss was brought to his knees.

No-one knew where the information had come from and nobody really cared. The papers hailed the person as a saint and they hoped whoever it was had done it as an act of repentance.

Dominic smiled as he read those headlines, he supposed it was an act of repentance for his criminal past…..no, it was more an act of redemption.

He looked up when he heard a yawn and smiled…no, standing in the doorway with skin like marble and hair the shade of midnight and eyes the colour of the sky, one hand subconsciously covering the scar when he saw he was looking was his redemption.


End file.
